UA
by eysselia
Summary: Recueil de one-shoot sur différent couple, dans un univers passé.
1. Oikawa X Iwaizumi

Donc voila le recceuil de one-shoot en UA. Et biensur on ouvre le bal avec Oikawa et Iwaizumi, forcément. %ais j'avoue ne pas savoir écrire les lemons et du coup bah j'ai un peu peur en postant celui ci. Donc si vous avez des conseil je suis preneuse.

* * *

Tooru Oikawa était sûrement le noble le plus en vue de ces dames, beau, charmant et attentionné ils faisaient autant tourné les têtes de ces demoiselles qui faisait leur début dans le beau monde que de ces dames mariées. Personnes ne pouvait rien lui reproché pourtant il était surveillé de près de ces pairs masculins qui attendait la moindre faute pour le détrôner de son piédestal. Hormis peut-être une de ces fréquentations dont la positions hiérarchique était parmi les plus basses de la noblesse. Et même ça il était difficile de lui reprocher, cela le faisait paraître encor plus ouvert et tolérant. Pour les proches cette fréquentation n'était rien d'autre que le résultat d'une profonde amitié tisser pendant l'enfance. Et ce n'était pas les concerné qui les contrediraient. Hajime Iwaizumi et Tooru c'était bel et bien lié d'une forte amitié l'un envers l'autre pendant l'enfance, malgré des caractères assez radicalement opposé.

Mais pour ces deux là, il avait bien plus désormais. Des gestes qui pouvaient paraître fraternel étaient chargés d'une signification bien plus forte. Il échangeaient des caresses discrètes, une mains qui en frôle une autre ou un dos, un regard rempli de sous-entendus, une phrase tout à fait banal pouvait très bien signifier « Je t'attends dans ma chambre tout à l'heure », une mèche replacé derrière l'oreille, indiquait une envie immédiate. Chacun devait prendre épouse, mais ils repoussaient le choix toujours plus tard, sous prétexte qu'ils avaient le temps. Mais c'était surtout pour ne pas être séparé, un jour ils devraient trouver une solution, mais en attendant ils repoussaient juste la limite tant qu'ils le pouvaient.

-Tu es sûr que personne ne s'offusquera de te disparition à la fête ? Demanda Iwaizumi.

-Je n'aurais qu'à prétendre un mal de tête, si on m'en fait la remarque. Répondit Oikawa passant ses bras autour du cou de son amant et le poussant vers le lit. Occupe toi plutôt d'autre chose.

Sa voix était devenue plus basse et sensuel alors qu'il murmurait les derniers mots tout contre l'oreille du plus petit. Qui écouta le conseil en défaisant les boutons de la redingote puis de la chemise qui le gênait dans ses projets. Il pesta contre cette tenue beaucoup trop compliquée à enlever à son goût, faisant rire son partenaire qui une fois de plus lui fit la remarque que si il avait été une fille avec leurs robes se serait encore pire. Iwaizumi n'aimait pas la saison, ces réceptions à n'en plus finir et surtout ces vêtements qui mettait trois plombs à s'enlever. Certes il trouvait Oikawa particulièrement attirant dans ces beaux vêtements, mais il le préférait vêtu d'un simple pantalon et d'une simple chemise. C'était largement suffisant celons lui et n'atténuait en rien la beauté du brun. Qui comme souvent enleva leurs haut de soirée avant d'engager un baiser des plus torride et d'allonger le noiraud sur les draps.

Il fit glisser ses longues mains sur les flanc du plus petit, pendant que leurs langues cherchaient à dominer l'autre, lui arrachant un soupir d'impatience. Hajime était bien plus sensible qu'il ne le laissait penser, surtout dans ces moments là. Des doigts vinrent s'amuser dans sa chevelure et parcourir sa peau le long de sa colonne vertébrale, provoquant un long frisson incontrôlable. Il était particulièrement sensible à cet endroit, alors que le plus petit c'était le cou, qu'il se fit dévorer par une alternance de baiser, de morsure et de caresse d'une langue joueuse par pur esprit de vengeance. Il sentit le corps en dessous de lui frissonner de désir alors que des soupirs se firent entendre. Il exerça une série de pression avec ces hanches contre leurs jumelles éveillant pour de bon le bas ventre de son amant. Le sien était empli d'une délicieuse chaleur. Il continua son manège jusqu'à ce qu'impatient Hajime vienne glisser ses mains dans son pantalon. Il le repoussa un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Un peu de patience mon petit Iwa. Tu m'auras bien assez tôt.

Il plaqua les mains de part et d'autre du corps sous lui avant de recommencer à dévorer la peau offerte et ses coups de bassin suggestif. Récoltant de léger gémissement. Il finit néanmoins par passer à l'étape suivante d'un coup en descendant rapidement le pantalon du brun et passant un coup de langue sur toute la longueur du membre bien tendu récoltant un long soupir de bien être. Une des ses mains caressèrent les bourses alors qu'il continuait de taquiner le bout du gland de sa langue, l'autre rejoint le torse pour titiller une des boutons de chair. Il perçut très bien son nom dans le gémissement de l'autre et sourit. Il continua encor un peu avant de prendre en bouche le membre de son amant, qui fit passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux brun pour l'inciter à accélérer.

Iwaizumi laissa échapper un gémissement supplémentaire. Si Oikawa avait un don digne d'un génie ça devait bien d'être doué au lit. Personne ne devait lui arriver à la cheville, mais personne ne devait s'amuser autant que lui non plus à s'arrêter pile au moment de la libération, l'empêchant de venir. Il grogna frustré gagnant deux doigt de l'autre dans sa bouche. Bien que l'envie de mordre soit forte, il lécha avec application les doigts. Il se vengerais plus tard, là il avait vraiment autre chose en tête et puis une fois il l'avait fait et il avait du attendre un moment avant qu'Oikawa ne daigne recommencer à s'amuser. Il ne prendrait plus le risque de se faire planter dans une chambre attaché au lit de surcroît.

Il embrassa le brun qui fit rentrer un premier doigt suivit d'un deuxième rapidement. Il ne ressenti pas vraiment de douleur, l'habitude commençait à être prise, mais le troisième doigt le fit quand même se crisper un peu. Quelque mouvement et il se retrouva haletant et gémissant de plaisir. Le sourire de pure luxure du brun qui le fixait le fit rougir. Ça devrait être interdit de regarder quelqu'un de cette manière. La sensation de vide fut rapidement remplacer par de la douleur. Ça faisait encor mal, peu importe la préparation, Oikawa lui avait assuré qu'il finirait par ne presque plus souffrir au bout d'un moment, mais ce n'était pas encor le cas. Tooru lui chuchota des mots doux à l'oreille en le caressant pour l'aider à ce détendre. Hajime attrapa la tête du brun et l'embrassa fougueusement quand ce fut le cas, saisissant le message le plus grand tira sur ses jambes pour les hausser et pouvoir le pénétrer plus facilement dans ses mouvements. Il ne resta bientôt plus rien de cohérant dans son esprit et il ne savait même plus ce qu'il gémissait ou même si un son sortait de sa bouche. Même la douleur de son corps contorsionner ne lui parvenait plus. La seule chose qui comptait c'était le plaisir que Tooru lui donnait.

Oikawa ne pouvait lui non plus se retenir, et sa voix chargée de désir vibrait dans l'air. Quand il sentit le corps sous lui se contracter violement et les parois se resserrer sur lui il jouit aussi. Ils profitèrent pleinement de leur orgasme.

-Iwa-chan. Souffla-t-il gagnant une tendre caresse sur sa joue.

Il se retira lentement avant de s'allonger contre le noiraud l'encerclant de ses bras. Il s'embrassèrent encor une foi et si c'était doux au début ça redevient vite pressant.

-Iwa-chan, je te veux. Murmura-t-il en se replaçant au dessus de l'autre mais cette fois ci en mouillant les doigt du plus petit. Qui ne protesta pas et le prépara rapidement avant de le laisser s'empaler lui-même. Hajime gémit sous les déhancher particulièrement bien exécuter du plus grand. La nuit n'était pas prête de ce finir. Et son nom inlassablement répété de se faire entendre.

* * *

à venir prochainement le kagenata et le kurodai. Enfin chais pas vraiment si ça va être proche mais bon.


	2. Hinata X Kageyama

_Plus soft cette fois-ci, attention Kageyama arrive avec Hinata. Bref la dream team quoi. Bonne lecture._

* * *

Quand on lui présenta Shôyô Hinata comme valet personnel il ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention. Pourquoi Kageyama devrait-il s'intéresser à un serviteur ? Pourtant force lui fit de le faire, le petit rouquin bien que plein de bonnes attentions était assez maladroit et attirait souvent la colère de son maître sur lui. Mais il était impossible pour Tobio de ne pas s'attacher à ce petit bout de soleil, qui le considérait comme une vraie personne et non pas comme un pion des Kageyama. Doucement il ouvrit son cœur à son valet et le chercha au maximum à le garder près de lui. Le protégeant du renvoie plusieurs fois.

Alors que sa mère se plaignait que le futur duc Oikawa attirait plus l'attention que son fils, pourtant tout autant futur duc, Hinata portant un plateau avec le thé dessus trébucha et s'étala de tout son long, renversant le précieux liquide et cassant les précieuse porcelaine qua le duchesse affectionnait tant.

-Mais quel incapable ! Comment ce fait-il que tu es un valet pareil ! Tonna-t-elle.

-Parce qu'il est divertissant de lui faire des croches pieds et de le voir tomber. Répondit avec un flegme imparable son fils.

-Et bien la prochaine fois que tu voudras t'amuser à ses dépends veille à ne pas mettre en périls ma vaisselle importé tout droit de Chine.

Et sur ces belles paroles elle sortit du petit salon un air digne sur le visage. Tobio avait une nouvelle fois éviter le renvoi a Shôyô qui s'empressa de s'excuser et de le remercier. Il haussa les épaules, tant qu'il l'avait avec lui ça irait. Quand il se surprit à jalouser les autres serviteurs d'être si proche du jeune rouquin, il dut reconnaître qu'il ne ressentait pas simplement de l'amitié pour lui. Ses réaction en furent grandement affectés, mais le valet ne remarqua rien, pas même lorsque Tobio tenta de lui avouer ses sentiments, rouge comme une tomate, ils restèrent plantés en face à face pendant une bonne vingtaine de minute, jusqu'à ce que Kageyama renonce n'arrivant décidément pas à dire ce qu'il voulait. Les jours passèrent et le jeune noble se surpris de plus en plus à fantasmer sur son valet, d'abord que part rêve puis de manière éveillée. Il avait déjà du mal à gérer ses sentiments, mais avec ses désirs physiques il ne savait plus du tout comment ce comporter envers l'autre. Et plusieurs fois il se mit en colère pour un rien avant de ce montrer gentil, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Sans être méchant, son manque de tact avait souvent de quoi vexé. Ses rêves le laissaient souvent embarrasser et dur, ce qui le gênait particulièrement, il ne voulait pas qu'Hinata le voie dans cet état, alors au début il le renvoyait et s'habillait seul. Mais son valet le prit plutôt mal et lui fit remarquer que ça ce voyait qu'il le faisait seul, vu que les bouton était mal mit. Au final il pris l'habitude de se réveillé plus tôt afin de régler le problème d'une autre manière. Tobio se sentait coupable d'imaginer le plus petit dans différente situation toute plus excitante que les autres pour ce soulager et priait pour que jamais celui-ci ne le découvre de peur de le perdre.

-Hinata, souffla-t-il un de ces matins en gémissant.

Il accéléra le mouvement des ses mains sous la couette tout en continuant de s'imaginer son valet qui s'offrait à lui. Celui-ci choisi ce moment pour débarque dans la chambre, plateau en main.

-Debout Kageyama ! Chantonna-t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres en déposant le petit déjeuner sur le bureau.

Tobio pâlît et paniqua, si jamais l'autre décidait d'enlever la couette comme il le faisait pour ce forcer à ce lever alors il était fichu.

-Il n'y a rien aujourd'hui qui m'oblige à me lever avant midi. Tenta-t-il.

-Et alors ? Debout ! Hum, ça va ? Tu as l'air bizarre. Remarqua Shôyô offrant par la même un échappatoire au noiraud.

-C'est vrai que je ne me sens pas très en forme.

Le rouquin grimpa sur le lit et s'approcha de son maître afin de coller leurs fronts pour prendre sa température. Le plus grand retint sa respiration et ferma les yeux. Pourvu qu'il ne remarque rien, pourvu qu'il ne remarque rien, ce répéta-t-il dans sa tête comme une litanie. Il ouvrit les yeux quand il le sentit tirer le drap.

-Tu n'as pas de fièvre donc debout flemmard.

-Non ! Cria Tobio attrapant le drap pour le maintenir sur son corps.

Surpris le plus petit lâcha le tissu et dévisagea son maître qui rougit violemment. Puis doucement mais sûrement il se rapprocha.

-Ne… ne t'approche pas. Ordonna le jeune aristocrate d'une voix incertaine. Non, ne fais pas ça.

Mais Shôyô ne l'écouta pas et glissa sa main sous la couverture pour découvrir l'état d'excitation du sexe de l'autre. Un air mutin se dessina sur son visage et il embrassa le noiraud qui était totalement perdu.

-Et donc ? Demanda-t-il malicieux.

-Continue. Souffla Kageyama qui se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir de l'emprise chaude et mouvante que rouquin exerçait.

-Avec joie.

* * *

_La prochaine fois Kuroodai ou Kyoutani X Yahaba. Faut voir lequel sera fini en premier. Et un jour Asahi sera boulanger, si certain veule le voir avec quelqu'un en particulier, proposition accepté._


	3. Kyoutani X Yahaba

_Et voilà le Yahatani ou Kyouhaba, lequel des deux mélanges est mieux ? Enfin bref avant de vous souhaiter un bonne lecture deux trois précisions sur ce texte._

_D'abords les lieux, Aoba est une ville du royaume sur une petite île, c'est aussi l'un des plus grand centre de l'armée royale maritime ou autrement dit de la marine. Jôsai est une ville portuaire, l'une des mieux placé pour correspondre avec Aoba. Elle n'a pas de poste de marine à proprement parler seulement un des force royale terrestre, mais comme Aoba Jôsai (Ouais génial le jeu de mot hein, j'ai honte d'avoir oser, mais bon) sont proche et ont des bateaux qui partent de l'une à l'autre plusieurs fois par jour les deux bases s'échangent des soldat assez facilement et c'est Aoba qui assure la sécurité maritime de Jôsai qui lui assure la sécurité des deux ville (en faite les garde en ville d'Aoba sont sous le comandement de Jposai). Donc pour les pirates attaquer un de ces bateaux c'est plus pour défier l'armée royale qu'autre chose. Fukurodani est une ville de pirate situer dans un endroit inconnu des autorités des différent pays, dont de la royauté de celui ou ce déroule les différents OS (yep tous dans le même pays), elle se situe sur une île assez éloigné d'Aoba et c'est l'endroit ou les pirates se rendent après un voyage en mer, une sorte de maison pour eux._

_Ensuite sur la famille Yahaba, ils font parti de la bourgeoisie, il ont failli être anobli, mais un accident avec le fils aînée les a fait tomber en disgrâce aux yeux du roi, le fils à été banni bien que son père aurait préféré le voir décapité, ce qui au passage à remonter leur place dans l'estime des autres. Shigeru peu de temps après à réussi à tuer le chef d'un groupe de bandit qui se trouvait être un assassin contre un membre de la noblesse cher au roi, ce qui à fait définitivement oublié l'affront commis par son frère. Bon en fait c'était plus un acte de légitime défense, car Shigeru avait voulu l'arrêter pour vol et l'assassin l'a attaqué. Bref revenons à la famille. Le père à eu un premier mariage duquel il a eu deux fils et deux filles, sa femme est morte à la naissance du quatrième enfant et il c'est remarié peu de temps après. Sa deuxième femme a eu deux fils et trois filles, son premier enfant est Shigeru, le dernier son petit frère. Hayato (fallait bien que je le nomme pour l'échange et chais pas c'est tomber au pif le nom) est le second fils qui c'est engagé dans une caravane faisant route vers les pays du Nord._

_Les pays au Nord sont considérer comme moins civilisés et sont assez dangereux pour les voyageurs. De plus dans ceux du Nord la mentalité fait que les relations Homosexuel sont tolérées la plupart du temps, donc pas besoin de ce caché. Et comme la ville de Nekoma est au nord elle a beaucoup d'échange avec les pays du nord et donc leur culture à un peu influencé (d'où le fait que Kuroo ne se cache pas de courir autant après les hommes que les femmes)_

_Ceux du Sud sont vu comme civilisé et considérer comme de potentiel allié ou ennemi dans de potentiel guerre, mais la situation est plutôt calme. Dans certain pays du Sud les gens s'appel par leur nom de famille (comme au japon quoi) et du coup cette façon de faire est utilisé dans certaine ville du royaume qui se trouve au sud, comme Karasuno (dont sont originaire les famille Oikawa, Iwaizumi et Kageyama (ainsi qu'Hinata), même si les deux premier OS ce passe à la capital Shiratorizawa parce que c'est la saison). Akaashi vient d'un de ces pays, c'est pour ça qu'il utilise les noms de famille comme Bokuto, mais ce n'est pas le cas de Sarukui et Komi (ni pour ceux de la ville de Nekoma), lui utilise donc les prénoms. Pour Shigeru il utilise les noms de famille quand il s'adresse à un supérieur et de son point de vue Akaashi et Bokuto en sont, c'est une marque de respect, mais sinon il utilise les prénoms (ça ne se voit pas parce qu'il en dit aucun dans l'OS, mais bon)._

_Bon j'en ai dit un peu plus que prévu et pas forcément que pour cet OS, mais bref. Je suis assez contente de celui là parce que j'ai eu un grand coup d'inspiration pour l'écrire et je n'ai pas galérer. J'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

Shigeru soupira d'avance à la scène de larme que sa mère lui ferait quand elle apprendrait la nouvelle, déjà que la nouvelle de son frère aîné parti en voyage avait fait du remue-ménage. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre, il ne se sentait pas prêt à prendre la tête de la famille à la place de son frère à la mort de leur père, chose qui ne devrait plus tarder malheureusement. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que cette situation arriverait un jour, raison pour laquelle il c'était engagé dans l'armée royal de sa ville sans hésiter afin de pouvoir peut-être un jour devenir chevalier du roi, un titre rare dans l'armée. Il n'était que le troisième fils, il aurait du pouvoir poursuivre ses rêves sans problème.

Mais son premier frère aîné avait été banni du royaume il y a quelque année et voila que le second fils Yahaba c'était enrôlé dans une caravane pour voyager il y a une semaine. Abandonnant sa famille et laissant à Shigeru tout le poids des responsabilités. Si son premier frère aîné avait jeté le déshonneur sur sa famille, avec ce que le second venait de faire cela n'améliorait pas les choses. Qui de bonne naissance irait se faire engager dans une caravane, qui plus est qui partait vers les pays du nord considéré comme moins civilisé ? En tout cas cela avait fait jaser. Mais il était un bon soldat et avait grimpé rapidement les échelons ce qui avait redorer le blason de sa famille, au final tout le monde disait que c'était une bonne chose qu'il soit devenu l'héritier et qu'il avait quand même beaucoup de chance vu qu'il n'était que le troisième fils. Sauf que lui n'aimait pas tellement ça, ce n'était pas vraiment son truc toute ces histoires d'affaire à gérer.

Alors quand on lui avait proposé soit de quitter l'armée pour gérer les affaires de famille soit une promotion qui l'éloignait, il avait choisi la promotion. Son supérieur Hanamaki n'était pas tellement étonné de son choix, son aîné savait qu'il c'était engagé par vocation et non à cause un quelconque devoir familiale. Il allait à Aoba pour être formé comme capitaine avant d'avoir son propre bateau. Jôsai étant une ville portuaire il n'était pas rare que la garde royale terrestre et marine de la ville s'échange des hommes voir offre des promotions qui faisait passé le soldat de l'un à l'autre. Et Shigeru était fier qu'à son âge on lui fasse un tel honneur et surtout il allait avoir pour mentor le capitaine Matsukawa qui avait été reconnu comme l'un des meilleur soldat de la marine royal. Encore fallait-il survivre à l'annonce de sa décision, parce que son père n'allait pas être plus joyeux que sa mère à cette nouvelle.

Il s'arrêta chez le fleuriste auquel il demanda quelle fleur annonçait un départ. Celui-ci lui fit un bouquet de poix senteur en lui demandant ce qui ce passait. Sa mère aimait les plantes depuis toujours et l'avait traîné avec elle depuis qu'il était petit, il connaissait donc bien Moniwa avec qui il s'amusait pendant que leur parent discutait plante. Désormais c'était le brun foncé qui tenait la boutique et ils s'entendaient toujours aussi bien. Il lui raconta donc la nouvelle auquel il reçut des félicitations et des encouragements pour pouvoir l'annoncer à sa famille avec un bouquet de poix senteur.

Son père bien qualité restait un homme qui en imposait et ce encore plus quand il donnait de la voix, ce qui était le cas actuellement. Sa mère elle avait juste prit le bouquet pour le mettre dans un vase sans piper mot avant d'aller ce plonger dans une broderie sans même qu'il n'ait eu à dire quoi que se soit. Ses larmes n'avait commencé à couler qu'une fois qu'il leur eu dit sa promotion et ce qu'elle impliquait, pendant que son père lui criait dessus sans se soucier que les voisins devait sûrement très bien entendre vu la force qu'il y mettait. Derrière la porte il savait que ce tenait ces sœurs et son petit frère qui écoutait tout ce qui se disait et peut-être même la nourrice, la cuisinière et le jardinier. Son père finit son éclat en lui ordonnant d'aller informer son supérieur qu'il changeait d'avis, au plus grand damne de Shigeru. Il n'avait jamais contredit ou désobéit à son père jusqu'à ce jour et le faire le terrifiait, mais moins que de prendre la succession. Chose qu'en plus il abhorrait, la vente de tissu ce n'était pas pour lui. Bien qu'il s'y connaissait, mais qui ne s'y connaîtrait pas en faisant partie d'une famille qui en vivait depuis plusieurs générations déjà. Il rassembla donc son courage pour affirmer d'une voix clair et forte :

-Non. Désolé, mais c'est non père, réitéra-t-il. De plus Ha…

-J'espère pour toi que tu n'allais pas me dire que peut-être ton frère allait revenir, le coupa l'homme. Hayato peut bien faire ce qu'il veut, il ne fait plus parti de la famille. Il pourrait ramper que je ne le reconnaîtrait pas comme mon successeur, grogna-t-il avant de faire une pause le fixant. Tu m'a l'air déterminé à désobéir et bien soit, mais ne vient pas pleurer après. J'ai horreur des girouettes, alors ne repasse plus jamais la porte de ma maison autrement qu'en soldat.

Shigeru eu un petit sourire, finalement il acceptait son choix. Sa mère se mit alors à pleure pour de bon que son petit garçon était devenu un homme et l'étreint de toute ses forces. À elle, s'ajoutèrent ses sœurs et son petit frère, les plus jeunes pleurant son départ, les plus âgées lui faisant promettre de leur écrire sur le capitaine Matsukawa.

Le bateau qui l'amenait à Aoba n'était pas un de la marine, mais de marchandise. Cela importait peu pour Shigeru qui étudiait attentivement le travail des marins qui lui enseignèrent volontiers les bases et le firent même participer à sa plus grande joie. C'était la première fois qu'il montait sur un bateau et heureusement pour lui il n'avait pas le mal de mer, par contre il songea qu'il était plus prudent à l'avenir d'apprendre à nager. Il y avait une légère brume suggérant que l'après-midi serait beau c'est pour ça qu'il ne virent pas tout de suite l'autre bateau approchant et ce fit percuter. Il était proche de la rambarde et le choc le fit passer par dessus bord, l'envoyant dans les flots qui l'avalèrent.

-Vous croyez qu'il est mort ? Demanda une voix remplie d'énergie.

-Non Bokuto-san, son cœur bat toujours, répondit une autre lasse.

Shigeru allonger sur le dos se tourna sur le coté toussant et recrachant l'eau salé de ses poumons qui tout comme sa gorge lui brûlait atrocement. Sa vision était floue alors qu'il respirait de manière assez laborieuse une fois l'eau expulser. Il se sentit perdre connaissance mais entendit néanmoins la première voix demander :

-Et maintenant il meurt ?

Suivi d'un soupir, puis tout deviens noir.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir un visage juste au dessus de lui, le faisant reculer précipitamment mais pour son honneur il se retint de crier. La personne lui non ce qui au passage lui cassa les oreilles.

-Akaashi ! Il est réveillé ! Akaashi !

L'homme grand les cheveux gris et blanc avec des racines noir par endroit se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire. Il avait une drôle de coiffure comme si la couleur en eux même n'était pas suffisamment étrange, mais une pensé au cheveux rose pale de son supérieur lui fit remarquer que pour le coup ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait des cheveux d'une couleur sortant de l'ordinaire. Par contre c'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un avec des yeux jaunes.

-Hey, le salua l'homme. On t'a repêché pendant que tu te noyais. Akaashi ! Cria-t-il une fois de plus au moment ou la porte s'ouvrait pour laisser entrer deux autres personnes.

Celles-ci semblaient beaucoup plus normales que la première. Le premier des deux hommes qui venait d'entrer avait les cheveux noirs légèrement en désordre et l'air fatigué. Le second avait aussi les cheveux noir mais bouclé, il souriait paisiblement et s'approcha pour l'ausculter.

-J'avais entendu au premier appelle Bokuto-san, soupira le dit Akaashi. Je m'excuse pour lui.

-Ha non non, c'est moi qui m'excuse pour le dérangement causé. Merci de m'avoir sauvé. Répondit Shigeru perturbé que l'homme aux étranges cheveux se soit mit à sautiller comme un enfant.

-Dit Akaashi, dit Akaashi. J'ai une idée. Une super idée, s'enjouait le dénommé Bokuto s'attirant ainsi un nouveau soupir et un « Oui Bokuto-san, je vous écoute ? ». S'il rejoignait l'équipage.

-Vous êtes le capitaine Koutaro, vous n'avez pas besoin de demander l'autorisation de votre second à chaque fois que vous voulez recrutez quelqu'un. Rigola le médecin. Et bien tout est correct, donc je suppose qu'il pourrait effectivement rejoindre l'équipage si le cœur le lui en dit.

-Vous devriez éviter quand même de recruter chaque inconnu que vous croisez, ajouta Akaashi.

Le capitaine à l'étrange chevelure fit la moue et perdu d'un coup tout enthousiasme ce qui soutira un nouveau soupire de son second et un haussement d'épaule du médecin. Shigeru se leva et suivit les marins en dehors de la cabine. Sur le pont les hommes s'activaient à faire fonctionner le navire dans la joie et la bonne humeur malgré que certain d'entre eux avaient des bandages, témoignant d'une ou plusieurs blessures. Le bateau était bien entretenu et sur le haut de son mat on pouvait y voir un drapeau noir avec une tête de mort hibou dessus. Yahaba devient pale comme la mort à cette vue et déglutit, il était tombé sur des pirates. Lui un membre de la garde Royal se trouvait sur un bateau pirate.

-C'est pas parce qu'on est des pirates qu'on va vous vendre comme esclave, pas besoin de faire cette tête là, tenta de la rassurer le médecin en lui mettant une grande claque dans le dos. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez un membre de l'armée, donc faut pas s'en faire on ne va pas vous mangez.

Un blanc se forma en l'absence de réponse et tous le dévisagèrent pendant quelque instant.

-Vous faites parti de l'armée royale ? Demanda le second bien qu'il devinait déjà a réponse.

-Oui, confirma Yahaba puisque de toute façon il ne renierait pas son métier.

-Ça veut dire qu'il va pas intégrer l'équipage ? Questionna Koutaro d'une petite voix en ayant l'air encore plus déprimé qu'avant, comme si c'était réellement le problème.

Un des pirates qui se trouvait à côté d'eux soupira face à son capitaine en levant les yeux au ciel alors que son voisin grogna :

-Je le passe par-dessus bord ?

-Non Kyoutani on va seulement le déposer dès que possible, répondit Keiji.

-Yeah ! Akaashi à de bonne idée et peut-être qu'il voudra rejoindre l'équipage avant cela. S'exclama le capitaine avec espoir.

-Bokuto-san, c'est un soldat sa mission est d'arrêter les voleurs et les pirates, pas de les rejoindre.

-Oh. Et bien Saru aussi faisait parti de l'armée royale avant.

-Pour ma défense je n'avais pas eu le choix que d'intégrer les troupes royales, fit le médecin.

Le pirate qui avait levé les yeux au ciel souriait et tapa dans le dos de son collègue. Il avait les cheveux noir coupé court, presque rasé sur le coté et des mèches brunes qui partait en pic sur le dessus et était plus petit que la plupart des autres.

-Au moins du doit être soulager de ne pas avoir à passer par-dessus bord l'homme que tu as sauver de la noyade Kentaro.

Le dit Kentaro grogna en fixant Shigeru qui se senti encore plus mal à l'aise et pas à sa place du tout que ce ne l'était possible. Lui aussi avait une coupe pour le moins étrange, comme l'autre pirate il avait les cheveux noirs coupé si court qu'on se demandait s'il n'avait pas juste oublié de se rasé le crâne comme à son habitude, avec deux bandes plus longs blonds. Complété avait un air renfrogné il était assez intimidant, bien que plus court que le soldat. Par mesure de sécurité les pirates décidèrent que ce serait lui qui surveillerait Yahaba, bien que du point de vu de Bokuto l'ordre était plus de le convaincre de devenir un pirate grand duc. Grand duc étant le nom de l'équipage, nommé bien sur par le capitaine dont la passion pour les hiboux expliquait leur tête de mort, la proue qui était une chouette et sa coupe de cheveux qui pouvait effectivement rappelé l'oiseau.

L'avantage d'avoir Kentaro Kyoutani comme surveillant principal, c'est qu'il n'avait pas à tenir une discussion. Les inconvénients, parce que Shigeru en trouvait plusieurs, premièrement c'est qu'il s'acquittait bien de sa tache et le collait aux bottes jusqu'à ce qu'un autre pirate le remplace, il ne pouvait donc pas être seul, deuxièmement il le fixait et ça c'était vraiment dérangent et assez flippant. Et dernièrement bien que plus petit que lui le chien, c'était son surnom, avait plus de force que lui et autant dire qu'il valait mieux ne pas se battre contre lui parce qu'il n'y allait pas de main morte. Le soldat l'avait appris à ces dépends. Et bien il ne pouvait pas le supporter autant il reconnaissait que Komi ou Sarukui, le médecin, étaient des personnes bien même si c'étaient des pirates et de compagnie agréable comme la plupart de l'équipage malgré quelque un au caractère étrange, autant il n'arrivait pas à le supporte lui. Et bien il était irritant, n'avait quasiment aucun respect pour les autres même si hiérarchiquement ils étaient au-dessus. La seule raison pour laquelle il obéissait à Keiji était parce que de toute façon Koutaro donnait toujours raison à son second et que le capitaine était bien le seul qu'il respectait et écoutait vraiment. Shigeru lui avait toujours appris à écouter ses supérieurs, ses aînés ou tout simplement les autres, c'était quelqu'un de poli, totalement l'opposer de son surveillant.

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il était sur le bateau pirate et il devait bien reconnaître qu'il y avait une autre raison pour laquelle il ne supportait pas Kentaro. C'est que ce dernier le faisait se sentir bizarre, c'était même la raison principale. Il en avait marre de sentir sa peau le brûler la ou ils se touchaient, ce qui heureusement était très rare, marre de ne pas arriver à soutenir son regard sans sentir son ventre faire quelque chose d'étrange, marre d'être heureux face aux quelque petites attentions qu'il lui portait, sans n'était même pas il en était sûr, et surtout marre de sans cesse penser à lui. Shigeru avait l'envie folle de s'assommer, peut-être qu'ainsi au moins le chien lui sortirait de la tête, vu que même dans ces rêves il s'incrustait.

Les pirates ne l'avaient pas laissé à la première escale car celle-ci était la ville de Fukurodani et laisser un marine dans une ville pirate n'était pas une très bonne idée pour la survie du dit marine. Il était donc resté sur le bateau, parce que Bokuto lui avait certifié qu'il allait le déposer dans un village côtier ou il pourrait ainsi rejoindre sa base, sauf si bien sur entre temps il acceptait de rejoindre l'équipage. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il faisait confiance à un pirate mais le capitaine des Grand duc était visiblement quelqu'un de parole, bizarre certes, mais ce n'était pas un menteur. Ils étaient resté assez longtemps à Fukurodani ne repartant de la ville il y a quelque jours, à son plus grand soulagement, parce qu'être dans un bateau stationnant dans le port d'une ville pirate était assez stressant, plus que ça situation actuel.

Il soupira sous le regard de son gardien et referma le livre qu'il venait juste de terminé. Comme il ne participait pas au fonctionnement du bateau il s'ennuyait et Akaashi avait eu la gentillesse de lui prêter un livre pour passer le temps. Il aurait aussi pu laver le pont, mais on lui avait interdit d'avoir une serpillière en main depuis qu'il avait s'en faire exprès frapper Kyoutani avec. Le pire étant que c'était vraiment un accident, le chien l'avait approché sans bruit par derrière et quand il l'avait interpellé Shigeru avait sursauté en se retournant, le manche en main. Il ne savait pas s'il regrettait ou était soulagé qu'il ne lui est pas cassé le nez, mais dans tout les cas il était interdit de nettoyage depuis. Peut-être que le second accepterait de lui prêter un autre livre.

Il se leva donc et marcha vers la cabine, Kentaro sur ces traces. La cabine bien que censé être au capitaine était plus utilisé par Akaashi, peut-être parce que c'était lui qui était le navigateur et que Bokuto ne comprenait rien aux cartes. Il toqua et entra sans attendre de réponse, parce que c'était comme ça que cela marchait sur ce bateau. La première fois il avait attendu qu'on lui autorise d'entré et était resté debout planté pendant une heure avant qu'un âme charitable lui dise qu'une fois prit dans les carte Keiji oubliait tout et qu'il fallait jamais attendre de réponse. Mais cette fois-ci il aurait du, bien qu'effectivement le second ne l'avait une fois de plus pas entendu frapper. Pas parce qu'il était plonger dans la réalisation ou la lecture d'une carte, mais parce qu'il était très occupé avec le capitaine.

Shigeru rougit comme pas possible en voyant les deux hommes en train de s'embrasser et ressorti aussitôt horriblement gêné. Il ne pensait pas que ce genre de chose se fasse vraiment entre deux hommes, bien qu'il avait entendu dire que certain le faisait. Ce n'était pas … ce n'était vraiment pas correct. Il se dirigea en aveugle vers les hamacs qui servaient de lit aux pirates et s'assis dans le sien. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que ces deux la faisaient ce genre… de chose. Il se sentait rouge et mal à l'aise, au moins il était seul. Enfin il le croyait quand il s'aperçut que Kyoutani se tenait devant lui le fixant comme à son habitude. Il ne manquait plus que ça, hé bien au moins il n'aurait pas à parler. Pour une fois il était content d'être surveillez par lui et non un autre. Mais il eu vite fait de changer son esprit en repensant au baiser, pourquoi diable venait-il d'imaginer que cette chose ce passait entrelui et Kentaro. Une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur envahi ses joues qui commençait à peine à dérougir. On disait de mauvaise choses sur les personnes comme ça, que c'était des bon à rien, des enfants du diable ou des imbéciles. Pourtant on ne pouvait qu'admirer Bokuto et Akaashi, même si le capitaine était fatiguant à supporter c'était un très bon capitaine et un grand combattant. Quand à Akaashi il était vraiment intelligent et plus cultiver que la plupart des gens du niveau de sa famille, bien qu'il soit issu d'après ce que le second lui avait confié, d'une famille de classe inférieur. Même si c'étaient des pirates, ces deux là méritaient le respect, moins qu'Hanamaki-san ou le capitaine Matsukawa, mais c'étaient des pirates donc c'était logique qu'il trouve que des membres de la garde de royal mérite plus de respect. En tout cas ce qu'il avait vu ne changerait rien à l'admiration qu'il portait au capitaine et son second.

-Tu es… choqué, hum dégoûté ? Fit Kyoutani qui ne pouvant choisir le terme approprié avait dit les deux.

Choqué, forcément qui ne le serait pas devant cette scène… hormis sur ce bateau, vu que l'équipage était forcément au courant et en plus cela ne leur posait visiblement pas de problème. Quand à être dégoûté et bien il aurait voulu dire oui sans hésitation parce que c'était le cas, mais plus par ce qu'il avait imaginé que par les deux hommes. Visiblement il avait un problème pour réagir comme ça. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas envie de vomir face à ça ? Il aurait du sentir de la répulsion et pas une curiosité croissante. Était-ce si agréable pour qu'ils fassent ce genre de chose ?

-Je ne m'y attendais pas.

C'était la vérité, il n'aurais jamais pu imaginé voir un jour deux pirates s'embrasser. Et bien il n'aurait jamais imaginé se trouver sur un bateau pirate pendant trois semaines, non plus. Et ce n'était pas aussi horrible que ça, il se sentait bien même s'il mettait de côté le sentiment de trahir sa famille et ses collègues. Il appréciait ces pirates qui n'étaient pas si tortionnaires qu'on le racontait, et bien certes ils avaient du sang sur les mains, mais ils restaient humains. En plus il en avait aussi, un soldat qui combat est un soldat qui finit par tuer un jour ou l'autre, peut importe que se soit pour protéger la vie de quelqu'un ou la sienne. Il se prenait sûrement la tête pour rien. Ils étaient comme ils l'étaient, ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui ou ce qu'il était. Kyoutani s'avança soudain et se retrouva très près. Il déglutit, il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir le visage du pirate d'aussi près, c'était même la première fois.

-Tu veux essayer, proposa Kentaro.

Shigeru ouvrit grand les yeux sous la surprise, il lui offrait que tout deux … s'embrassent ? Il allait dire non, mais l'image réapparue dans sa tête et il referma la bouche sans avoir rien dit. Peut-être qu'il devrait accepter et qu'une fois faite il réagirait comme il le devrait, envers ce qu'il avait vu comme envers Kyoutani lui-même. Non, il ne devait pas, ça ne ce faisait pas et ce n'était pas une question d'être un soldat royal ou un pirate.

-Ça ne se fait pas. Ce… genre de chose ne ce fait pas, répondit-il avec une voix plus faible qu'il ne le voudrait.

Ce fut bizarre de voir le chien sourire, le sourire en lui-même était étrange. Ce n'était pas un sourire parce que l'on était heureux, mais plus un qui veut dire « je sais quelque chose que tu n'as pas encore compris ». Et ça l'énerva, pourquoi l'autre aurait compris quelque chose et lui non ? Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud, d'un coup.

-Quand tu auras arrêté de te voiler la face préviens moi. Déclara Kyoutani avant de tourner les talons et de remonter sur le pont, laissant Yahaba seul et rouge comme un poivron rouge.

Shigeru se prit la tête, mais c'était quoi ça ?! Il ne pouvait pas juste lui dire directement au lieu de lui laisser se torturer l'esprit à réfléchir, ça ne ressemblait même pas à Kentaro d'agir comme ça. Un souvenir lui revint en mémoire, c'était la seule fois ou il avait vu le capitaine Matsukawa, celui-ci était venu parler à son supérieur Hanamaki. Il avait surpris un bout de conversation sans le faire exprès, loin de l'avoir engueuler pour les avoir interrompu, le capitaine de la marine lui avait demander son avis après avoir résumé l'histoire. Ils parlaient d'un ami qui au lieu d'avoir épousé la fille que ces parents lui avaient choisi, avait épousé une petite lavandière, ces parents l'avaient renié suite à ça. Matsukawa soutenait que les parents avaient été trop sévères et Hanamaki c'était contenté d'hausser les épaules. Le marine lui avait demander ce qu'il en pensait et Shigeru avait bégayé que si ce garçon aimait vraiment la lavandière et inversement, alors ils devaient pouvoir être ensemble. Son supérieur avait alors rit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux et l'autre comandant avait juste dit en souriant « Le plus important est de suivre son coeur », ce à quoi le rosé avait acquiescer. L'histoire était digne d'un roman, mais ce qui l'intéressait en ce moment c'était le commentaire.

-Le plus important est de suivre son cœur, répéta Shigeru à voix basse.

L'image de Kentaro se matérialisa dans son esprit.

-Ha ! Cria-t-il en se levant. Non, non, non !

Il gémit, pourquoi ça lui tombait dessus, foutu chien et foutu cœur. Il était hors de question qu'il aime ce type, non hors de question !

* * *

_Et voilà ! Fin, non je rigole je vous rajoute une petite scène bonus, parce que finir comme ça c'est bien mais bon. Du coup je pense que j'écrirais un OS pour Matsukawa X Hanamaki et un pour Bokuto X Akaashi quand j'aurais de l'inspi pour eux, même si j'ai déjà une vague idée de ce que se sera (mais vraiment très vague pour les premiers). En tout cas je suis fière de moi, j'ai réussi à mettre Moniwa en fleuriste, je sais pas c'était le petit détail sans importance de l'histoire. Puis il aura un second IwaOi mais sans le mon celui là, du moins j'espère que je réussirais à l'écrire sans que ça parte comme ça. Parce quand ce moment ça prend plutôt cette direction dés que j'écris sur Haikyuu (sauf là et je ne sais même pas comment, mais je vais pas me plaindre), sais pas pourquoi juste que hop vla la situation idéal pour écrire la scène. Bref voila le petit rajout._

* * *

-Dit Akaashi.

-Oui Bokuto-san.

-Tu crois qu'il va comprendre ces sentiments pour Kyoutani avant qu'on ne le dépose ?

-Je ne sais pas Bokuto-san. Mais je ne pourrais pas rallonger l'itinéraire plus que je ne l'ai fait.

Le capitaine des grand duc poussa un soupir et continua à se morfondre, quand il avait vu que Yahaba se comportait un peu bizarrement envers Kyoutani il avait compris, parce quoi qu'on n'en dise il n'était pas aveugle. Mais le soldat ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte, ce qui était dommage il aurait vraiment voulu qu'il rejoigne son équipage et s'il comprenait ses sentiment pour le chien il resterait. Komi disait qu'il faisait juste une crise comme un enfant pour un nouveau jouet, mais ce n'était pas que ça, vrai que Yahaba lui avait paru amusant raison pour laquelle il voulait à la base comme membre des grand duc, mais il se trouvait que Kyoutani fixait vraiment trop le soldat. Et il aimait que ces amis soient heureux et quand on reste avec l'amour de sa vie on est heureux. Il en savait quelque chose, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux depuis qu'il avait Akaashi avec lui comme second. Trois forts coups résonnèrent à la porte qui s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Yahaba les joues rouges et l'air énervé.

-Si quelqu'un m'aide à foutre à la flotte Kentaro j'accepte de faire parti de l'équipage, déclara Yahaba avant de repartir en criant sur le chien au passage.

-Et bien je suppose qu'il a réalisé, commenta Keiji.

-Yeah ! Je vais le faire, s'enthousiasma Koutaro en sortant pour effectivement mettre quelqu'un à l'eau.

Akaashi souriait, le mode dépression de son capitaine était apparemment fini et ce n'était pas plus mal.

* * *

_Hem, il devait avoir un baiser, mais finalement ça collait pas et je voulais vraiment mettre cette conversation et la je me suis rendu compte que ça le faisait pas pour voir les deux autre avoir leur premier baiser. Je suppose que ça veut dire écrire un autre en suite de celui là, mais il serait vraiment plus court et du coup, chais pas trop. À moins qu'on voit plus qu'un baiser. Affaire à réfléchir je suppose._

_Question, j'en parle depuis un moment et voila le Kuroodai est écrit, sauf que comme je l'ai dit plus haut en ce moment ça pars vers la situation ou c'est le moment ou tu écris un lemon (parce que sans le texte fait bizarre). Et justement je ne sais pas si je dois le mettre ou non, parce que pour l'instant sans ça fait un peu un trou sans, mais voilà je ne suis pas sure que sa vaille cou que je tritouille le cerveau pour l'écrire. Du coup vous le voulez avec ou sans ?_


	4. Kuroo X Daichi

Daichi essuya la sueur qui coulait sur son front avant de reprendre la torsion du fer encore chaud. Il faisait beau, le soleil brillait et tout le monde souffrait de la chaleur estivale, pas besoin d'être forgeron pour s'en plaindre, sauf que travaillé auprès du feu rendait les choses pires. Daichi ne s'en plaignait néanmoins pas, il avait trop de travail pour avoir le temps de se plaindre. De plus il n'allait pas incommoder son collègue de ses plaintes. Leur forge avait reçu une commande du roi en personne, alors c'était dire le coup de pub que cela leur avait fait. Toute la cours avait décidé de leur passer commande. Ils se retrouvaient surcharger, seulement deux pour traiter la haute et son coup de folie, en plus de leur client habituel qui allait du bas peuple à la petite bourgeoisie et un ou deux membres proche du roi. Ça devait sûrement être eux qui avaient soufflé le nom de leur forge au roi et le résultat les laissait avec deux heures de sommeil à peine par jour. Au moins ils ne manquaient pas de travail.

Aone lui fit signe qu'il prenait une pause pour avaler rapidement son repas du midi avant de sortir sûrement pour trouver un coin à l'ombre. Lui continua son travail après avoir enlever son haut, dévoilant un torse et un dos musclé. Il mangerait quand son collègue sera de retour. Un sifflement appréciateur détourna Daichi de son travail. Un homme grand avec des cheveux noir qui partait vers le haut pour une partie et cachait presque un œil se tenait contre le mur à l'entré, il était bien habillé démontrant qu'il était un noble. Un sentiment d'irritation parcourut le forgeron à la vue du sourire moqueur et il du retenir un quoi mal aimable. Il mit le fer chaud dans l'eau avant de se tourner vers l'homme en lui offrant un sourire et lui demandant poliment ce qu'il voulait. Il n'allait pas insulter un potentiel client. Bien que en refuser un ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée s'il ne voulait pas mourir sous la charge de travail, à moins que la chaleur ne s'en occupe avant.

-Je viens récupérer une commande, l'autre forgeron m'avait indiqué trois jours. Et cela fait trois jours, finit-il d'une voix moqueuse.

Daichi ignora le regard appréciateur du plus grand sur sa personne demandant qu'elle ait été sa commande avant d'aller voir si elle avait été faite. Malheureusement le poignard en question n'était pas finit, ce qui montrait qu'ils prenaient du retard, hors ils n'avaient jamais eu de retard. Il pouvait toujours dire au client de revenir demain en s'excusant pour la gêne occasionner comme ça Aone aurait le temps de le finir, mais cela voulait dire revoir le dit client qui patientait dans l'atelier. Et ça il s'en passerait bien. Il pourrait aussi la finir maintenant, mais cela voulait dire supporter le noiraud pendant ce temps. Ce qui était encore pire. Finalement il ressortit de la réserve le poignard en main pour qu'Aone s'en occupe dés son retour.

-Désolé nous avons prit un peu de retard, se sera prêt demain. Vu que ce n'est pas moi qui est prit votre commande je ne peux malheureusement pas le finir maintenant. Dit-il en gardant un voix calme bien que se faire reluquer de la sorte lui tapait sur les nerf.

-Ho hé bien ça ne me dérange pas de me répéter en plus j'ai toujours voulu voir comment un forgeron travaillait. Répondit le plus grand avec un grand sourire.

Sawamura supporta donc le regard insistant pendant qu'il faisait les finitions se retenant de dire que ce n'était pas son cul qui les faisait. Aone revient et s'inclina pour s'excuser ce à quoi il répondit que ce n'était pas un problème, il n'allait pas mettre sur le dos de son ami le comportement du noble.

Le lendemain ne fut pas mieux que le jour précédant en terme de chaleur et les deux forgerons avaient depuis belle lurette enlever leur haut pour le plus grand plaisir des clientes qui venait récupérer un marteau ou une tenaille pour leur maris ou père. Le bon point était que Futakuchi un ami d'Aone était venu leur filler un coup de main pendant son jour de repos. Et le garde n'était pas mauvais apprenant vite, peut-être qu'ils pourraient le convaincre de changer de métier. Surtout que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il les aidait. Daichi soupira en se redressant et essuyant la sueur de son front quand un sifflement retentit.

-Il fait encore plus chaud qu'à l'extérieur, mais la vue en vaut le coup.

Il se retourna pour voir le client de la veille qui lui offrit un sourire charmeur. D'habitude les gens préféraient éviter de montrer leur penchant quand ceux si différait de la normal, surtout dans la haute mais cet homme ne se gênait pas le moins du monde. Et c'est à ce moment la que Daichi sut qui il était, Kuroo Tetsurô, un noble qui faisait scandale par ses nombreuses conquêtes autant masculines que féminine. Il n'était pas dans le pétrin s'il avait tapé dans l'œil de ce noble qui expliquait que étant fort satisfait il aimerait passer une autre commande. Et parce qu'on ne refuse pas un client aussi exigeant soit-il et bizarre soit ses demandes, Daichi du à regret accepter la commande et la demande de voir comment ils la réalisaient. Afin de se débarrasser au plus tôt du parasite qui s'avérait bien être le Kuroo Tetsurô dont tout le monde parlait, il se mit tout de suite au travail.

Le plus grand se révéla plus attentif que prévu à l'art de forger une épée et il posa même quelque question sur certain point du travail. Ce qui ne l'empêchait ni de le reluquer sans s'en cacher ni de lui faire des propositions plus qu'osées. Même si à Nekoma ce genre de chose était plus tolérer que dans la plupart des autres villes du royaume, Daichi savait mieux qu'il fallait se faire discret, hors Tetsurô n'était pas le genre à être discret ou à ce cacher. Sinon peut-être qu'il aurait accepter, après tout le noble était très attirant et cela faisait un moment qu'il ne voyait personne, mais l'image de la forge passait en premier. À la fin de la journée non seulement Sawamura avait développé l'étrange compétence de supporter le noble quoi qu'il fasse, mais en plus et c'était le plus important, Futakuchi avait bel et bien accepté de devenir forgeron. Pour célébrer cette bonne nouvelle, Aone et Daichi se décidèrent à ne pas travailler jusqu'à plus d'heure dans la nuit pour ne pas prendre de retard sur les commandes et aussi récupérer un peu de sommeil. Mais Daichi tenait à finir l'épée de Kuroo avant de monter ce coucher, afin de ne pas avoir le noble sur le dos le lendemain. Qu'il arrive à le supporter ne signifiait pas que ce n'était pas fatiguant. Ils se trouvaient donc tout les deux dans la forge, seul depuis quelque minute quand l'épée fut terminée.

Il se tourna vers le noble qui était aussi torse nu parce qu'il faisait vraiment chaud et ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier la musculature de celui-ci.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je suis de la haute que je ne fais que glandouiller dans un fauteuil toute la journée, rigola Kuroo qui avait surpris le regard et s'approchait pas à pas jusqu'à s'arrêter suffisamment proche pour que son souffle se répande sur son visage. Personnellement j'avoue ne plus arriver à me contenter de simplement regarder.

Le plus grand à ces mots fit lentement remonter sa main sur le bras de Daichi provoquant un frisson chez le forgeron. Ce dernier ne disait rien hésitant entre céder à ses envies de lui en mettre une bonne et celle de l'embrasser, parce qu'il fallait le reconnaître, le noble était séduisant, un emmerdeur de première peut-être, mais un emmerdeur séduisant. La main dépassa l'épaule pour remonter le long du cou et finir sur sa joue. Il grogna avant de glisser ses doigts dans le pantalon du noble pour le tirer plus vers lui, ça lui faisait quand même bien chier de céder, mais ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'il arrivait à résister.

-Il y a intérêt que personne ne le sache. Et pas de remarque déplacée où tu te finis en solitaire Tetsurô, le prévint-il avant de l'embrasser.

Il le senti sourire dans le baiser tandis qu'il le traînait à l'étage là ou il logeait.

Le lendemain quand Aone arriva tôt à la forge il constata que Daichi était déjà au travail avec Kuroo l'observant toujours ce sourire moqueur au lèvres. Il ne fit pas de commentaire sur le fait que son collègue ne se mettait pas torse nu dans l'après midi, ni que le sourire du noble c'était agrandi, après tout leur histoire ne le regardait pas.

* * *

_Donc oui finalement pas de lemon. J'adore ce couple, mais il est assez dur d'écrire dessus je trouve. Bah ça reste un très bon couple, faut dire qu'avec Kuroo c'est pas difficile d'apprécier ^^_


	5. Bokuto X Akaashi

Akaashi ouvrit sa fenêtre et se glissa sur la branche de l'arbre sans faire le moindre bruit alors que le soleil se levait doucement. Aujourd'hui personne ne se lèverait avant midi dans la maison que le jeune homme venait de quitter, il pourrait ainsi faire durer son escapade matinale quelques heures au lieu de quelques minutes. Il descendit de l'arbre avec agilité alors même qu'une de ses mains tenait un livre, et encore il aurait pu le faire avec autant de grâce les yeux fermés, il l'avait fait un nombre incalculable de fois. À peine ces pieds nus touchèrent l'herbe qu'il s'élança vers la plage qui se trouvait en contre bas à quelques mètres. Comme il avait le temps il continua son chemin longeant l'eau qui venait s'écraser doucement sur le sable, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois la maison hors de vu, là ou des rochers formait un petit coin tranquille. Il s'assit sur l'un deux, les pieds dans l'eau et commença son livre.

C'était cette fois-ci un roman racontant l'histoire d'une jeune femme qui tombait amoureuse d'un inconnu à qui elle avait sauvé la vie. Elle découvrait par la suite que cet homme était en faite un important personnage du royaume et voyait son cœur se briser, car elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une pauvre fille du peuple. Mais comme elle était d'une beauté stupéfiante même sa condition ne pouvait cacher ses charmes et un homme bien moins placé que l'inconnu qu'elle avait sauvé mais restant quand même quelqu'un d'important dans la ville où elle habitait avait requit sa main auprès de son père. Ou plutôt proposé de l'acheter contre de l'argent le tout déguiser sous la forme d'un mariage. Bien sur l'héroïne refuse se mariage car son cœur bien qu'en miette est pris et aussi parce que l'homme en question est un affreux personnage violent. L'histoire se finit sur la jeune fille qui saute d'une falaise pour se donner la mort après avoir offert son corps à son amour qui tout de suite après se fiançailles à une autre jeune femme, de bonne famille elle.

Il referma le livre trouvant que c'était une bonne histoire, très réelle. Après tout les choses ne se finissait pas toujours de manière heureuse dans la réalité, c'était même rarement le cas. Il observa la mer calme et fut surpris d'y découvrir une barque venant dans sa direction. Il regarda curieux l'embarcation d'approcher, mené par un jeune homme qui devait avoir son âge ou un peu plus. Akaashi observa avec fascination la chevelure de l'étranger qui partait vers le haut comme les plumes d'un hibou grand duc. Il n'avait jamais vu cet oiseau en vrai, seulement une représentation dans un livre de zoologie qu'il avait lu. Mais ce n'était pas seulement leur forme qui fascinait le jeune homme mais aussi leur couleur. Plus l'étranger approchait plus il pouvait nettement distinguer les trois couleur qui composait la chevelure. Au début il les avait perçut gris, mais il s'avérait que les bouts étaient blancs et à certains endroits les racines étaient noires, renforçant dans son esprit le parallèle avec l'oiseau. Mais le plus surprenant fut les yeux du rameur. Quand il accosta la plage et se tourna dans sa direction Akaashi put constater que ses yeux étaient jaunes. Pas marron, vert clair tirant sur le jaune, mais véritablement jaune, presque doré. Ajouté à la couleur, la pupille qui n'était non pas ronde comme la normal, mais fendue.

L'étranger lui offrit un grand sourire en le saluant. Ce matin là Akaashi découvrit deux choses, la première c'était Bokuto Koutaro, la seconde étant que les pirates pouvaient être fort sympathique contrairement aux rumeurs qui circulaient sur eux.

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'Akaashi avait rencontrer Bokuto et trois semaines qu'il sortait en cachette de chez lui le soir pour avoir tout le temps de discuter avec le pirate. Ils se rejoignaient tout deux là ou ils c'étaient rencontré et s'asseyant sur le rocher discutait de tout et rien. Le jeune homme appréciait la compagnie du pirate, même s'il pouvait se révéler extrêmement fatiguant parfois. Il avait vite appris tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur l'argenté. Bokuto était quelqu'un d'optimiste et joyeux, mais quand il prenait trop à cœur quelque chose et loupait il se mettait alors à déprimer profondément. Mais le pire restait quand il boudait selon le noiraud. Il avait une passion infini pour les hiboux et les chouettes qui venait que pendant son enfance un capitaine pirate qu'il admirait particulièrement et qui passait souvent à son village lui en avait offert un. Le hibou venait d'une contré très loin au nord apparemment et c'était révélé un formidable compagnon de jeux. Comme il avait soif d'aventure Bokuto était lui-même devenu pirate et cherchait actuellement à compléter son équipage pour pouvoir naviguer sur le bateau qu'il avait déjà. Il cherchait surtout quelqu'un qu'il nommerait son second et aussi un navigateur, car il ne savait pas lire les cartes maritimes.

Quand Akaashi se trouvait avec Bokuto il oubliait tous ses soucis, bien qu'il ne se considère pas comme mal chanceux, il ne se sentait pas vraiment heureux. Sa famille bien que faisant partie de la bourgeoisie par ses lettres de noblesse n'en possédait pas réellement la richesse de se statut. Les Akaashi n'avaient d'ailleurs aucun domestique ou employé à leur service. Les livres qu'il avait lus étaient majoritairement des prêts par le curé ou leur plus proche voisin. Et comme les parents n'avaient pas eu une seule fille à marier à un bon parti ils avaient décidé d'utilise Keiji à la place. Après tout leur fils avaient un beau minois combiné à leurs lettres de noblesse cela suffisait pour trouver une jeune fille ayant un bon revenu, de préférence héritière. Et ils avaient trouvé une personne correspondant à la description qui en plus c'était amouraché de Keiji. L'accord fut ainsi vite sceller et les fiançailles annoncé. Bien que la jeune fille soit vraiment mignonne, elle n'intéressait pas le moins du monde le jeune homme qui ce serait bien passé de ce mariage. Ces parents n'avaient rien voulu entendre et il était donc condamner à ce marier dans quelques semaines.

Akaashi relativisait en se disant qu'il y avait bien pire comme situation que la sienne et qu'il devait donc remercier le ciel d'avoir un toit sur la tête et de quoi mangé tout les jours. Mais avec la rencontre de Bokuto il avait encore moins envie de cette union qu'avant. Étrangement il ressentait quelque chose pour le pirate qui ressemblait à l'amour décrit dans les romans. Il accepta plutôt facilement le fait d'aimer un autre homme et s'il ne le dit pas à Bokuto ce n'était pas par crainte d'être rejeté et de casser leur amitié, celui-ci était bien trop ouvert d'esprit et gentils pour cela, mais plus parce qu'il n'en ressentait pas vraiment le besoin. Il aimait peut-être le pirate, mais leur relation le satisfaisait très bien ainsi.

Une nuit alors qu'ils étaient sur leur rocher à regarder les étoiles en silence.

-Tu ne voudrais pas devenir mon second ? Demanda Bokuto étrangement calme pour une fois.

Akaashi se tourna surpris vers lui surpris de la proposition, il observa le profil du pirate qui regardait toujours le ciel. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. D'un côté il avait très envie d'accepter pour fuir le mariage et rester avec son ami, mais de l'autre il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment les compétences pour être pirate, il ne savait pas se battre. Koutaro finit par tourner son regard doré vers lui face à l'absence de réponse et plongea son regard dans le sien. Akaashi se senti frémir face à l'intensité des yeux qui le fixait. Doucement, lentement comme pour lui laisser la possibilité de s'échapper Bokuto se pencha vers lui afin de l'embrasser. Le baiser était doux et Keiji sut alors quelle était sa réponse.

-Comme vous voulez Bokuto-san. Répondit-il une fois le baiser terminé.

Akaashi était prêt à suivre Bokuto n' importe où si ça lui permettait de rester auprès du pirate.

Finalement toute les histoire ne se termine pas mal, mais peut-être cela vient-il du fait qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un pirate et non d'un noble.

* * *

_Parce qu'ils méritaient amplement leur OS, bon il est pas très long mais je voulais montrer comment ils c'étaient rencontrer. Peut-être qu'ils en auront un deuxième avec un lemon, mais avant il faut que j'écrive le Oikawa X Kuroo / Oikawa X Iwiazumi. Su ce à la prochaine._


	6. Oikawa X Kuroo et Oikawa X Iwaizumi

Oikawa s'étira paresseusement alors que la voiture roulait vers la capitale pour le début de la saison. Il s'en serait bien passé et aurait largement préféré rester à Karasuno avec son meilleur ami Iwaizumi, mais apparemment il était en âge pour être présenté à la société. Ce qui était particulièrement injuste quand Iwaizumi profitait lui d'encore une année de répit. Bon d'accord il était un peu impatient de voir tout ce beau monde, mais il voulait le découvrir avec son ami à ces côtés, ses parents avaient néanmoins refusé d'emmener Hajime, dont les propres parents avaient aussi refusé de leur confier leur fils. Et face à un refus total des deux groupe parentaux il n'y avait pas moyen de protester ou de les faire changer de décision. Du coup il avait décidé que ce serait d'un ennui total.

Il espérait au moins qu'il pourrait s'entendre avec le frère cadet de sa belle-sœur. Bien qu'il trouve injuste que la femme de son frère puisse inviter son petit frère et lui ne pouvait même pas inviter Iwaizumi alors que le noiraud était plus considérer comme un membre de la famille par ses parents que le dit petit frère. Qui au passage avait été élevé dans le nord. Bon dans le royaume certes, mais tout le monde savait que là bas il subissait fortement l'influence des pays limitrophes. Et puis ce fameux frère de sa belle sœur, Kuroo Tetsurô s'il ne se trompait pas, avait quand même un début de réputation pas très très correct, alors qu'il n'avait que trois ans de plus que lui. Il soupira en faisant la moue, il s'ennuyait.

-Tooru, tient toi tranquille, lui ordonna sa mère assisse en face de lui. Et arrêtes de bouder au sujet d'Hajime.

-On t'a déjà expliqué qu'à la capitale, certain pourrait voir votre amitié d'un mauvais œil et ternirait ta réputation. Ce qui serait gênant pour te trouver une fiancée digne de ce nom, déclara son père assis à côté de sa mère sans même arrêter sa lecture.

-C'est sur que me coller à Kuroo ne va pas ternir ma réputation avant même que j'en ai une, Répliqua-t-il. De toute façon j'ai promis à mon frère de faire un effort pour m'entendre avec lui, mais je ne peux rien faire sur ce que les gens vont penser.

Ses parents ne dire rien, ils s'inquiétaient en effet de l'effet du jeune homme sur leur fils et sa réputation. Mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu leur mot à dire vu que techniquement c'était leur fils aîné et marié qui l'avait invité sous la demande de sa femme. Si l'ancienne Kuroo était une jeune femme respectable et très bien éduqué qui respectait l'étiquette à la lettre, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de son frère. Qui à dix-huit ans avait déjà été surpris plusieurs fois avec des filles dans son lit. On racontait même qu'une fois c'était un homme. Alors forcément ils s'inquiétaient quelque peu. D'ailleurs les Iwaizumi n'auraient pour rien au monde laissé leur fils venir alors que Kuroo était avec eux. Ce qui finalement ils commençaient à regretter, cela aurait été plus sur pour Tooru et il ne bouderait pas et tant pis pour la réputation. Le mélange entre classe était très mal vu, et même si les Iwaizumi étaient aussi des nobles, il était en bas de l'échelle des nobles et les Oikawa en haut, du coup cela pouvait être mal vu aussi. Même si c'était de mieux en mieux accepter. Mais jamais ils n'admettraient avoir eu tort.

Ils finirent par enfin arriver à destination et Oikawa sauta hors de la voiture à peine les chevaux arrêté. Il en avait marre de rester assis et voulait se dégourdir les jambes en visitant la ville, mais son père l'appela et il du le suivre dans l'hôtel particulier des Oikawa.

* * *

Deux jours après leur arrivé ce fut son frère, sa femme, leurs fils Takeru ainsi que Kuroo qui débarquèrent à l'hôtel. La première fois qu'Oikawa le rencontra ce fut dans le couloir alors qu'il se rendait au salon pour justement faire sa connaissance. Et autant dire qu'il n'aurait pas être plus choqué qu'à ce moment là. Et pour cause Kuroo embrassait un serviteur en plein milieu du couloir. Il du faire un bruit surpris parce qu'aussitôt les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui. Si le serviteur rougit et fila à l'anglaise, l'autre passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant plus dérangé d'avoir été interrompu que surpris dans une telle situation. Deux hommes ensembles étaient une infamie chez eux, Oikawa n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela puisse ce produire et bien certes il avait déjà eu quelques pensées de ce genre envers Iwaizumi, mais il en avait vraiment honte et jamais n'aurait tenté quoique ce soit envers son meilleur ami.

-Tu dois être Tooru, non ? Fit Kuroo en s'approchant.

La claque partie toute seule, Oikawa ne se rendit compte de son geste qu'après qu'il vu l'empreinte rouge sur la joue du noiraud. Mais il ne regretta pas son geste, à part ses parents, son frère, sa femme et leur fils personne n'utilisait son prénom parce que ça ne se faisait pas par chez eux. Même Iwaizumi ne l'utilisait pas, c'était pour dire. Alors qu'un inconnu se le permette le mettait en colère. Kuroo le regarda clairement surpris et se massa la joue un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

-Tetsurô Kuroo le frère de Tomoko, se présenta le plus grand. C'est la première fois qu'on me gifle alors que je n'ai même pas fait d'avance.

-Tooru Oikawa son beau frère, répondit-il sèchement.

-Je m'en doutais, ria Tetsurô. Par contre je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as giflé comme une fille ? Quoi que je reconnaisse que tu as plus de force qu'une fille, même si ton minois est aussi joli mon petit Tooru.

-Tetsu, appela une voix empêchant à Oikawa de répliquer. Tu dois te rendre au salon.

Celui qui avait parlé était plus petit les cheveux noir, il portait la livrée des valets. Oikawa en déduit que c'était celui de Kuroo, mais était choqué une fois de plus, car le petit avait appelé son maître par son prénom, enfin un diminutif de son prénom ce qui était encore pire. Loin d'être énervé du manque de respect Kuroo passa son bras au-dessus des épaules du nouveau venu et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en répondant.

-Oui on arrive Kenma.

* * *

Oikawa avait décidé qu'il n'aimait pas Kuroo, parce que premièrement c'était un emmerdeur, pire que lui, deuxièmement il ne prenait jamais la peine de se coiffer ou de se laisser coiffer. Troisièmement celui-ci continuait de l'appeler par son prénom, du coup il l'appelait par son nom de famille en protestation, puisque le noiraud n'aimait pas cela. Mais c'était surtout les avances qu'il l'insupportait le plus. Sans les deux derniers il aurait pu accepter qu'il appréciait la compagnie du noiraud, mais comme Kuroo n'était pas prêt de changer Oikawa n'était pas prêt de changer son esprit. Vu que Kenma n'aimait pas leurs chamailleries incessantes parce qu'il était obligé de les supporter vu son statut de valet personnel de Kuroo, il décida d'y mettre fin en les enfermant dans un des petits salons privés.

Ils étaient donc tout les deux là depuis une heure et demi et sans échanger le moindre mot depuis trois quart d'heure parce qu'ils avaient failli en arrivé aux mains. Mais ils commençaient vraiment à s'ennuyer donc Kuroo finit par parler.

-Tu as eu pas mal de succès pour ta première saison.

Oikawa se contenta d'hausser les épaules, les bals, les dîner, séduire les filles tous ça étaient amusant mais il s'en était rapidement lasser et avait hâte de rentrer à Karasuno pour retrouver Iwaizumi.

-Au fait qui est Hajime ? Demanda le plus grand bien décider à faire la conversation pour faire passer le temps.

Tooru lui lança un regard noir, n'appréciant pas la familiarité avec lequel Tetsurô appelait son meilleur ami. Même lui ne l'appelait pas par son prénom.

-C'est Iwaizumi, le corrigea-t-il. Et il est le fils de nos voisins, mon meilleur ami.

-Possessif, hein ? S'amusa le plus âgé.

Il fronça des sourcils, comment ça possessif ? Il n'aimait juste pas qu'on soit impoli avec son meilleur ami. Il claqua la langue agacé par les bêtises qui passait dans le cerveau de l'autre.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, ronchonna le brun ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à son vis à vis.

-Tu ne supporte pas que je l'appelle Haji… par son prénom, se reprit Kuroo face au regard tueur qu'Oikawa lui lançait. Tu ne veux juste pas partager ton cher et tendre avec les autres ne serait-ce que par l'appellation, si ça ce n'est pas de la possessivité.

-C'est un manque de respect de ta part, c'est tout. Et ce n'est pas mon cher et tendre ! S'énerva Tooru. Je te signale que c'est un homme !

-Ne prend pas ça comme excuse. Tu pensais à lui non ?

-Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

-Tu soupirais comme une demoiselle rêvant de son prince charmant. Tu es amoureux de lui. Étonnant que personne n'ait remarqué avant d'ailleurs, fit pensivement le plus âgé.

-Non, s'obstinait le brun. Je ne peux pas aimer un homme.

-Tu sais en vérité aimer un homme ou une femme ne change rien, il n'y pas de différence hormis la façon de coucher bien entendu, expliqua le noiraud. Et encore ce n'est pas si différent que ça. Tu devrais foncer le retrouver et l'embrasser, tu pourrais constater par toi-même. Ce sera sûrement plus agréable qu'avec la fille du compte Wilford, Wilorm, ou un truc du genre. Oh mais suis-je bête, tu as trop peur d'embrasser un homme, se moqua Kuroo.

-Je n'ai pas peur ! Protesta Oikawa.

Qui pour prouver ses dires l'embrassa sans aucune douceur. Il répondit au baiser qui devient vite incontrôlable et le laissa à bout de souffle.

-Voilà content ?

Tetsurô le dévisageait surpris, il ne pensait pas l'avoir suffisamment énervé pour lui faire perdre le contrôle et faire n'importe quoi sur le coup de la colère. Il pourrait peut-être même réussir à le faire coucher avec lui s'il si prenait bien, mais il n'en fit rien car ce n'était pas vraiment son but. Pas quand il était sur que le brun était amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Si j'avais tort tu ne t'énerverais pas autant, se contenta-t-il de dire.

-N'importe quoi, protesta le brun. Et puis de quoi tu te mêles ? Je ne vais pas te faire la morale, moi. Pourtant tu couches partout alors que tu a Kenma.

Kuroo explosa de rire, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui sortait celle-là.

-J'aime Kenma comme un petit frère, je n'ai pas ce genre de désir envers lui. Notre est certainement plus platonique que la votre.

Un bruit de clé retenti annonçant que Kenma avait décidé de les libérés. Oikawa en profita pour sortir en trombe sans avoir à poursuivre la discussion, qu'il savait avoir perdu.

* * *

Iwaizumi lisait tranquillement un livre dans une des alcôves de la bibliothèque possédant une fenêtre par laquelle le soleil passait lui réchauffant doucement le dos. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, mais n'y prêta pas attention, c'était sûrement sa jeune sœur qui venait chercher une histoire d'amour ou son petit frère un roman sur les pirates, dans les deux cas celui qui venait d'entrer allait juste prendre un livre et repartir le laissant dans sa tranquillité. Mais quand les pas s'arrêtèrent devant l'endroit ou il se trouvait et que le rideau séparant son coin de tranquillité du reste de la pièce fut tiré il leva les yeux pour découvrir Oikawa. Le brun referma le rideau derrière lui et s'assit à ses côtés sans dire mot, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

-Tu ne devais pas rentrer avant la semaine prochaine ? Demanda-t-il en reprenant sa lecture.

Il se passa de longue minute avant qu'il n'obtienne une réponse.

-Je n'en pouvais plus de rester à la capitale. Iwa… je… j'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible, fit d'une voix tremblante son meilleur ami.

Le noiraud releva la tête et l'observa attentivement, il pouvait sans mal voir l'hésitation et la peur chez l'autre. Refermant son livre il passa son bras autour des épaules du brun puis fit remonter sa main pour lui caresser les cheveux, l'encourageant à continuer.

-J'ai embrassé un homme, commença Oikawa loin de se douter de la soudaine douleur que ressentait l'autre. Et j'ai aimé ça, plus qu'une fille. Oh mon dieu s'il te plait ne me déteste pas, je sais que c'est dégoûtant, mais…

-Tu as fait tellement pire, lui fit remarquer Iwaizumi en le coupant et reprenant sa lecture. Comme si j'allais te détester pour si peu.

Il tenta d'ignorer son cœur qui c'était mit à battre plus vite rempli d'espoir. Ce n'était pas parce qu'Oikawa avait apprécié embrasser un garçon qu'il allait d'un coup se mettre à l'aimer. Mais s'ils en étaient aux confessions peut-être devrait-il avouer ses sentiments, ou au moins être amoureux d'un homme. Quoi que si Oikawa considérait un simple baiser entre homme comme la pire chose qui soit, il allait à coup sûr mal réagir. D'ailleurs son silence était inquiétant, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas du qualifier la chose de si peu.

Hajime commençait à s'inquiéter d'avoir dit une erreur quand le brun passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'asseoir dans son giron collant son torse contre le dos du noiraud et nichant sa tête dans le cou de son meilleur ami en murmurant merci. Le plus petit se senti rougir et son cœur battre à tout rompre, ils n'avaient pas eu de contact aussi étroit depuis qu'ils ne dormaient plus ensemble et cela remontaient à très loin. Il se sentait tendu et priait pour que l'autre n'entende pas les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Une main se glissa sous sa chemise pour remonter au niveau du muscle alors que l'autre bras se resserrait autour de sa taille.

-Il bat drôlement vite, rigola le futur duc dans son cou. Ta respiration aussi est rapide.

Il se figea en sentant les lèvres du bun embrasser délicatement la peau de son cou. Il devait être en train de rêver, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Si c'était le cas il pouvait bien en profiter autant qu'il le voulait, non ? Il posa son livre et se retourna pour faire face à Oikawa qui avait reculé son visage et fronçait des sourcils, contrarié d'avoir été interrompu. Mais en voyant la rougeur des joues du noiraud il sourit et posa ses mains sur le bas du dos de son meilleur ami.

-Iwa-chan, non Hajime, dit mon prénom, lui demanda-t-il.

Le plus petit posa son front contre celui du brun, agrippant don haut.

-Tooru, se conforma-t-il avant de l'embrasser. Tooru.

Le sourire du plus grand valait tout l'or du monde et il sourit en retour sans rien ajouter, tout avait été dit.

* * *

_Pas d'idée pour le prochain ua, bon d'un côté je suis plus sur mpp en ce moment ainsi qu'un projet oiwa (ce couple va me tuer un jour). Du coup s'il vous voulez un couple dans cet univers je releverais bien le défis.  
_


End file.
